The present invention is directed to a lifting and turning unit for a deposit stand, preferably a table or platform, for one or more ingot molds of a melting and/or casting plant that, in particular, operates under vacuum or under a protective gas atmosphere.
Melting and casting plants are utilized in vacuum processing technology for research and development and for production. The critical component parts of these systems are a vacuum chamber, a pump stand and an energy supply system with control unit. The operation of such systems occur under high-vacuum, under a protective gas atmosphere or a normal atmosphere.
Lifting and turning tables for ingot molds are utilized in these plants in many instances. Such an ingot mold lifting mechanism is described, for example, in a brochure of the former Leybold-Heraeus GmbH & Co. KG, No. M 2.110 d having the title "Fertigen hochreiner und extrem belastbarer Bauelemente".